Sa dernière humaine
by Aesalys
Summary: Eric et les femmes: Hedwige, Sunilda, ... Ma première fic, mais pas mon prémier récit. J'ai voulu y mettre tout ce que j'aime: des scènes sexy, voir plus, Eric en viking, et des amantes, avant de m'attaquer à la principale, Sookie. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

A présent, dire qu'il avait connu des milliers de femmes n'était pas une exagération, même si lors de sa "première vie", les taquineries des guerriers, jaloux ou dédaigneux, exagéraient grandement ses prouesses sexuelles. Il était certes apprécié des filles faciles, mais son harem tournant comptait en réalité une dizaine de filles tout au plus.

La première fille –la toute première- s'estompait dans son esprit. Il se rappelait ses boucles entre deux teintes, les traces de boue grise à ses chevilles, la cicatrice à son poignet. Il avait sali le bas de sa tunique, en se retirant, et il avait eu le sentiment qu'elle faisait semblant. C'était tout. Cette fille là avait finalement épousé un des rares « hommes bons » qu'Eric connaissait et considérait en tant que tel, lequel s'était plein auprès de lui du fait qu'elle ne soit pas vierge le jour de leur mariage.

Même si Eric appréciait cet homme, il ne s'en était pas voulu, ayant entre temps expérimenté ce qu'était la virginité féminine cédant sous ses coups de reins. La première ne l'était pas.

Il avait expérimenté les charmes de l'exotisme auprès d'une fille -sans doute une putain récupérée lors d'un assaut, mais il n'en avait jamais eu confirmation- trimballée par un groupe de mercenaire. Elle pensait leurs plaies et négociait pour, eux, car parlant au moins cinq dialectes différents, elle était plus apte à comprendre les clans croisés. Il avait parlé un peu avec elle, dans une langue du sud qu'il ne maîtrisait et ne comprenait pas, mais la quarantaine de mots qu'il lui avait sortis avaient suffit pour passer trois nuits avec elle.

Elle était brune et hâlée, et son accoutrement bigarré avait visiblement été composé par de la récupération. Il l'imagina prendre sa tunique épaisse sur le cadavre d'une viking, ses bottes sur celui d'un archer franc, ses bijoux sur une famille de grecs -un collier orné d'une chouette, une chevalière d'homme à son pouce, de lourdes boucles en argent ornées de pierres (mais trop abîmées pour être toujours belles).

Elle ne les acceptait pas tous. Il la vit en repousser un, par une légère insulte, qu'il n'avait pas comprise. Elle lui avait ensuite souri, et il sut qu'elle coucherait avec lui.

Il entrait dans sa dix-septième année. Elle devait avoir cinq à huit ans de plus, mais elle ne connaissait pas son âge, et ses voyages ne lui permettait pas de se fier précisément aux saisons.

Il la prit cinq fois en trois jours. Elle était exigente et capricieuse, mais cela lui plut bien plus que la première, la simulatrice. Il prit son temps avec elle. Elle lui laissa sa chevalière. Il ne retint pas son nom, qu'il trouva imprononçable, mais il la garda longtemps en tête comme étant "la grecque", car elle son corps et son visage correspondaient à l'idée qu'il en avait eu par les hommes revenant du grand sud.

Il y avait eu Hedwige1. Son prénom superbe l'avait attiré, puis il l'avait vue et n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle le portait: elle était délicate, irréellement délicate pour une fille de viking. Un tel gabarit n'aurait pas dû survivre aux hivers, aux famines, aux épidémies. Ou à la concupiscence des hommes. Puis il l'avait vue toute entière, et, à ses yeux, aucune autre femme ne pouvait mieux porter ce nom.

Rentrant d'une partie de chasse infrutcueuse, il l'avait croisée, un ballot de branchages sur le dos. Elle ahanait dans le froid cuisant, joues rosies et mains bleues. Il n'avait pas proposé son aide -ce n'était pas sa place- mais c'était arrêté quelques instants pour la voir bifurquer pour avancer dans le sillon qu'il venait de tracer dans l'épais tapis de neige. Son pas s'était alors accéléré, et elle disparut rapidement derrière un monticule de pierres, de terre et de neige.

Son premier cri, il ne l'avait pas compris. Lorsqu'il s'était approché, il avait vu une épée dans la neige. Un coup d'oeil lui avait permis de reconnaître les entrelacs de cuir et de métal sur la garde. C'était l'épée d'un des rares avec qui son entraînement pouvait avoir lieu: il paraît les coups et les rendait suffisamment bien pour faire le poids sous les assauts puissants d'Eric.

Voir cette épée à terre le surpris, puis il leva les yeux et observa les mouvements superbes de l'apparemment si fragile Hedwige.

Sa tunique médiocre avait cédé sous le jeu d'une lame, le pan gauche tenait toujours, grâce à sa fibule, et ses poings bleuis étaient levés près de son visage, qui portait lui aussi la marque d'une lame. Deux assaillants lui faisaient face, mais l'un d'eux -Gunnolf, troisième fils du forgeron- partait lentement sur sa droite, apparemment pour se retrouver dans son dos.

Gunnolf saignait du nez.

Et Vemund, avec son épée dans la neige, bouillonnait de rage, éructant et insultant la frêle Hedwige.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle résistance de sa part. Après tout, personne ne s'attendait à une quelconque résistance de sa part. Malgré les parents qui l'avaient faites, excellents représentants du peuple viking, personne ne s'atendait à ce que le bébé minuscule passe chaque obstacle pour parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à sa première année. La plupart des enfants mourraient avant trois ans, alors, quand elle avait atteint cette barrière, malgré ses fièvres et le froid, tous avaient admiré la seconde fille de Wilfrid et Tilde.

Et maintenant, elle affrontait deux ennemis en même temps: la concupiscence et l'hiver. Sa tunique acheva sa chute, rejoignant sa lourde et épaisse cape. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un fin et long tissu de coton, acheté par son père alors qu'il avait combattu, loin au sud, quelques mois auparavant. La générosité de Wilfrid envers les siens était connue, mais Eric en admira alors toute la beauté pour la première fois.

Un chant guerrier résonnait doucement.

Lorsqu'il se décida à intervenir, elle achevait de casser le nez de Gunnolf, puis elle le vit.

Elle crut un instant qu'il était avec eux. Son visage se ferma, et le chant guerrier mua en un hurlement de rage: Hedwige bondit littéralement sur lui.

Il attrapa ses poings -minuscules, si minuscules mains de la valkyrie- qui commençaient tout juste à changer de couleur. Il parla peu.

"Je suis témoin. Le viol sur une vierge sera puni, Wilfrid sera riche2. Calme toi, et couvre toi. Il ne faut pas que leur infamie cause la mort de..." il chercha ses mots un instants, puis compléta, un sourire à la fois moqueur et admiratif sur les lèvres: "la seule véritable valkyrie de mon clan".

Il fit alors référence tout à la fois à son prénom, à son attitude, et à sa virginité toujours là. Sa réputation était splendide, et Eric l'appréciait pour cela, sans l'avoir jamais réellement eue face à lui.

Elle avait alors ouvert ses mains, essuyé le sang qui coulait de sa pommette, vérifié son corps et repéré plusieurs hématomes à venir. Sous l'effet de la colère, un sifflement de chat s'était échappé de ses lèvres, et elle était superbe, dans cette tenue étrange et exotique, et trop légère -si fine, si fine... c'était parfait pour elle- elle commença à grelotter. Il attrapa ses vêtements pleins de neige, donc importables. Alors que Gunnolf se redressait sur ses coudes, il lui envoya un gigantesque coup de pied dans la gorge, par réflexe ou par plaisir. Il commença à retirer la peau de renne entière qui couvrait ses épaules, lâchant un "Tiens ça" doux mais en aucun cas aimable, puis ôta sa cape. Dessous, il avait encore trois épaisseurs -cuir, laine, coton. Il enveloppa la petite silhouette dans sa cape si immence qu'elle aurait pu s'en faire une tente, puis l'enserra dans la peau de renne qu'il lui avait préalablement reprise.

Tandis que celle-ci commeçait doucement à s'effondrer, il la rattrapa et la chargea sans ménagement sur son épaule.

1 . Hedwige signifie "au combat et à la bataille"

2 . Je fais ici référence aux lois en cours chez les francs et peuples du nord: chaque crime a une amende correspondante, avec des règles parfois tout à fait absurdes. Un oeil arraché vaut plus cher que si celui-ci est encore un peu accroché à l'orbite, le viol d'une jeune -voire vierge- plus que celui d'une plus âgée, etc. Hedwige étant célibataire, l'amende reviendra à son père.


	2. Chapter 2

Il l'avait déposée dans les bras de son père, expliquant rapidement la situation. Il l'avait cru, connaissant la réputation d'Eric: un séducteur, en aucun cas un violeur. Il avait lâché ses affaires personnelles -vêtements détruits et tas de bois- devant Wilfrid, et ajouté un "arme ta fille, elle saura régler ce type de problèmes seule, la prochaine fois".

Les deux idiots étaient revenus amochés et grelottant, et Wilfrid les avait récupérés, avec quatre autres types du même genre -pères respectés, bons combattants, appliquant les lois- pour les ramener devant le père d'Eric.

Arnald (1) examina Hedwige, puis Gunnolf et Vemund (2). Le nez éclaté de l'un était pitoyable, les mouvements de canard de l'autre laissaient peu d'imagination quant à la précision des coups portés par Hedwige. Arnald annonça sa sentence, qui fut confirmée par les anciens qui le conseillaient.

Wilfrid n'était pas riche, mais pouvait payer une excellente dot à sa fille. Il lui acheta tout d'abord une daque élégante, suivant ainsi les conseils d'Eric.

Puis il choisit un petit objet et un lien de cuir. Lorsque qu'Eric vit Wilfrid, alors que la nuit commençait tout juste à tomber et qu'il hésitait entre rejoindre son père et aller remuer contre une fille, il crut, dans la semi-obscurité, avoir face à lui son fils aîné. Il sourit -l'aîné était sympathique- puis reconnut le père. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à lui. C'est alors qu'il commença à parler, de son agréable et puissant débit lent.

"Arnaldson. Tu n'as pas de respect pour les filles futiles. Je crois que tu en as pour la mienne. Je te remercie. Je savais que Hedwige avait repoussé Vemund pendant l'été, et que Gunnolf... enfin, qu'il est ce qu'il est, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'ai été imprudent. Tu la suivais?

-Non. Elle n'a rien dit?

-Elle a dit que vous vous étiez croisés, qu'ils étaient arrivés ensuite et qu'elle s'était battue. Elle a eu de la chance.

-Non. Malgré les apparences, tu as bien nommé ta fille, Wilfrid.

-Sa mère l'a bien nommée. Pour contrer le sort.

-Elle a réussi. Ta fille est une valkyrie.

-Venant d'un séducteur comme toi, tu évoques sans doute...

-Oui, également. Je me plais à croire que c'est le cas.

-Moi de même."

Wilfrid avait tendu sa main, placé l'objet -cuir et métal froid- dans la paume d'Eric. Maintenant, la pénombre était trop dense. Il abandonna ses idées de cuisses douces et brûlantes et rejoint les siens. Devant sa mère -beauté blonde bien vieillie- il ouvrit son poing droit. Un élégant mais viril marteau de Thor y brillait doucement. Il accrocha l'objet à son cou.

Eric avait alors vingt et un ans. Hedwige, dix-sept.

Lorsqu'elle en eut dix-huit, elle se maria à un marchand itinérant varègue.

Douze jours avant ses vingt ans, son mari fut égorgé, et Hedwige, veuve d'une rare beauté de nacre et de finesse, revint. Ces dix-huit mois passés loin des siens l'avait embellie. La presque richesse de son mari l'avait un peu arrondie et renforcée, mais elle restait une belle image d'albâtre.

Il ne reconnut pas imédiatement les boucles autrefois blond cendré, ni sa silhouette. Elle avait teint ses cheveux, qui étaient à présent d'un roux étonnant, et son train de vie avait chargé ses seins et ses hanches. Elle ne semblait pas plus viking, mais elle avait presque l'air varègue: tous ses vêtements et accessoires -une tunique verte aux ourlets brodés de gris et de brun ajustée sur une robe bleue, une peau de renard contre sa gorge, une ceinture tressée et colorée qui soutenait le poignard offert par son père- la rattachait à eux.

Elle s'était approchée, avait détaillé sa tenue -il revenait de guerre.

Elle avait vu sa nouvelle épée, il avait vu ses bijoux. Un bracelet très beau mais trop large pour son poignet, orné d'un dragon. Il portait un bouclier dans le dos. Elle avait un collier d'argent et des boucles d'une pierre vert pâle.

Il avait perdu son heaume. Elle tenait son bonnet de renard argenté et de lin brodé à la main.

Soudain, il avait réalisé que c'était elle, la frêle Hedwige, amplifiée et magnifiée, grâce à la cicatrice asymétrique que son visage avait gardée de _ce _jour_._

Ils s'étaient retrouvés le soir. Arnald avait décidé une fête. Eric ne le compris que quinze mois plus tard, mais son père espérait que le retour de cette fille qu'il semblait apprécier le ferait réagir, et qu'il annoncerait son mariage.

Elle était arrivée par la caravane des varègues, au début de l'été. Ils l'avaient laissée après cinq jours de présence et de commerce. Puis ils étaient partis. Wilfrid était mort. Elle s'installa avec sa mère.

Les gamins commencèrent à parler de la "maison des veuves", jusqu'à ce qu'Eric leur flanque des coups du plat de son épée.

Elle avait repris en grande partie ses vêtements et manières de jeune fille. Elle revenait du sous-bois, il tournait, sans but, autour du village, plongé dans l'ennui le plus profond.

Ses pas craquèrent derrière elle. Alors, le fagot de bois vint le frapper au visage, et elle sortit son poignard. Son chant guerrier retentit alors, et un magnifique cri de guerre guttural sortit de la gorge d'Eric.

Mais elle frappait déjà, tandis qu'il achevait de se redresser, et il se laissa retomber pour éviter la lame, qui traça pourtant un sillon de sang sur son front. Il écorcha ses mains sur le sol, écarta le fagot et observa Hedwige. Puis il fit la seule chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas: il explosa de rire.

"J'ignorais avoir la moindre ressemblance avec Gunnolf."

Sa réponse mit trop de temps à s'extraire de sa bouche, tandis qu'Eric la détaillait, et retrouvait, presque avec plaisir, la fille frêle et combative du passé.

"Je croyais être face à Vemund."

Elle s'approche d'Eric, tend la main pour reprendre son fagot. Il croit qu'elle veut l'aider, veut attraper son bras. De nouveau surprise, elle se recule précipitamment, et se prend les pieds dans le sentier irrégulier.

Le superbe viking est déjà redressé, et la rattrappe. Elle tremble violemment, et, une fois remise d'aplomb,le repousse violemment. Il reprend son bras plus doucement, mais elle le lui laisse, comprenant à son regard qu'il ne la lâchera pas.

"Valkyrie... Tu me crains?

-J'ai des problèmes avec les hommes. Depuis... ce jour, en fait. Avant, j'étais juste trop fière pour entacher ma réputation.

-Et maintenant?"

Elle se tait. Les provocations d'Eric ne la tentent pas. Il change de sujet.

'Qu'en était il de ton... varègue?"

Dire "mari", simplement et honnêtement, ne lui a pas convenu. Qu'une des rares filles honorables parte ainsi lui est resté au travers de la gorge.

"A ton avis, pourquoi n'ais-je pas eu d'enfant?

-Ou ses goûts étaient ailleurs (il pointa son entrejambe) ou il était..."

Il cherche un terme élégant, regrettant son geste précédent.

"Impuissant? Non, il ne l'était pas. Je ne peux pas être touchée par un homme, Eric. Enfin, c'est difficile. Et..."

Un long frisson la parcourut. Il vit une lueur dans ses yeux -des larmes- vite remplacée par son habituelle combativité. Ô combien bien nommée Hedwige.

"Ca suffit. Ca ne te concerne pas.

-Ah oui? A ton avis, pourquoi t'avais je aidée, ce jour-là?

-Caprice du séducteur?

-Ah! Non. En aucun ne voulais pas que ma valkyrie soit souillée par... du tout-venant.

-Ta valkyrie? Ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne l'a jamais été."

Elle hésita à poursuivre, il le sentit, et sourit.

"Je ne viole pas. Je ne blesse pas pas une femme qui se donne à moi. Se satisfaire est à la portée du premier... Vemund venu, satisfaire une femme, quelle qu'elle soit, demande plus... d'habileté."

Elle lui jeta une insulte, et il comprit. Hedwige était effroyablement gênée par tout ça, par les hommes, leurs envies, par ses propres envies, par leur conversation, par son blocage.

"Je n'en parlerais pas. Mais ne me frappe plus, je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir rendre les coups."

Deux nuits plus tard, il entendit quelques coups frappés à sa fenêtre, et une silhouette joliement charpentée se glissa à l'intérieur. Ce type de visite était rare -Eric préférait rejoindre les filles dehors.

"Qui est-ce?

-Qui? J'ignorais que tu voyais une autre!

-T'ais-je dis le contraire, Sunilda? Te l'avais-je promis?

-Non. Je suis déçue... Je ne te suffit pas?

-Je ne calcule pas."

La jolie retire à toute vitesse sa robe.

"Pourquoi es-tu venue?

-J'en avais assez de t'attendre. Mais je n'ai pas trop de temps, j'ai dit que j'allais aux collets. Alors bouge vite ton joli cul, Eric!"

Il baisse à moitié ses braies, touche ses seins ronds, tranquillement. Elle s'impatiente, et met brusquement sa bouche sur la sienne, puis saisis son sexe et le malaxe. Elle sempale dès que sa solidité est suffisante.

Et enfin, il obtempère.

Deux automnes plus tard, elle se mariait à nouveau, et quittait définitivement le village. Il ne pleura pas.

J'ai choisi ce nom pour sa signification ("l'aigle puissant/qui gourverne"), car je n'ai pas souvenir qu'un nom aie été donné dans la série au père d'Eric. Si je me suis trompée (ici ou ailleurs, peu importe) please review pour que je me corrige!

Respectivement "le loup combattant" et "la protection de l'enclos/terrain sacré". Les deux sont bien sûr très ironiques à mes yeux...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! (Enfin, bonsoir, vu l'heure où j'écris ^^)

Voici le troisième chapitre. En l'écrivant, je me suis rendue compte qu'une phrase du chapitre 2 (en fait les deux dernières) pouvaient faire penser que j'avais fait un bon de deux ans. En fait, j'annonçais juste un bout de futur (je vais le faire de manière plus large plus tard, certains chapitres vont être distancés de nombreuses années, avec des vas et viens dans le temps).

Donc, ne voyez pas des erreurs dans mes jeux avec le temps ^^

Par contre, j'aimerais bien des reviews... Et si quelqu'un veut me donner une idée pour une scène ou un personnage, n'hésitez pas! Il ya certaines parties de la vie d'Eric sur laquelle j'hésite pas mal.

A près une baise bâclée -et assez minable- Sunilda se rajusta et repassa sans bruit par la fenêtre.

Eric se retourna et s'endormit.

_Le soleil éclaira enfin sa main, la réchauffant. La douce chaleur réveilla lentement ses sensations, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive enfin l'autre source de chaleur, à ses côtés. Il se retourna. Une longue chevelure blonde ondulée ondoyait comme un lac d'or sur son matelas de plumes, une main un peu trop délicate surnageant au milieu._

_Il saisit doucement une mèche, l'écarta, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que son visage apparaisse. Sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux._

_Il observa un instant la bouche close de la femme, sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur elle._

Le soleil réveilla Eric. Il repoussa la fourrure qui le maintenait au chaud, et se leva, nu et entier, dans la trop grande fraîcheur.

Il perdit vite de sa superbe -l'effet "réveil matinal" ne pouvait tenir dans ce froid nordique- tandis qu'il récupérait un à un ses vêtements de la veille. Il trouva une chose indéterminée et inconnue qu'il glissa dans sa bourse.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Sunilda, alors que le soleil était au plus haut et que la chaleur avait considérablement augmenté, il hésita -oh, juste un instant- entre la baiser à nouveau, histoire de compenser la médiocrité de la veille au soir, et simplement lui rendre son machin -vague déchet.

Elle était visiblement d'humeur à recommencer.

Calée sur un tonneau pourrissant, isolée du métal rouillé par la cape de son amant, Sunilda gémissait en rythme.

Les coups de reins de plus en plus puissants l'amenèrent vite à hurler une première fois, tandis qu'Eric n'était même pas encore totalement échauffé.

C'était le principal défaut de celle-là: elle partait trop vite, se consacrant au final sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait les y amener. Heureusement, elle savait remuer, et Eric profitait, lui aussi, même si elle... Et bien, elle avait le temps de deux orgasmes alors qu'il se fignolait le premier.

Il arrêta un instant ses mouvements, ayant entendu quelque chose.

"Eric!"

La morsure du coup le fit rugir et remuer de plus belle.

C'était l'autre grand défaut de Sunilda: elle frappait -mordait, pinçait, griffait ou frustrait également, suivant son humeur- si elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Elle cria une deuxième fois, plus faiblement. Tandis qu'Eric oubliait le frémissement qu'il avait, après tout, peut être imaginé, la rousse agressive murmura contre son oreille.

"Ah, c'est toi... Il me finit"

Eric s'extraya de la fille et se retourna à demi.

Les cheveux trop courts de Ditlinde -ou Dithilde, il n'arrivait jamais à s'en souvenir, mais après tout, peu importe, car tous l'appelaient Dita- s'hérissaient au dessus de son joli col de cuir et de fourrure.

"Eric... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu couchais avec Sunilda.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire non plus. Le sujet n'était pas venu, il me semble.

-J'avais demandé pour Hedwige.

-J'ignorais que tu voulais la liste de mes amantes. Et puis, personne ne couche avec Hedwige. La question m'a semblée être...

-Idiote?

-Une plaisanterie, plutôt.

-Eric, tu ne couches pas avec elle? La fausse varègue, je veux dire, pas toi, demi-soeur...

-Si Eric dit que non, je le crois. Et puis ça se serait su...

-Elle n'a eu que son mari. A ma connaissance, tout du moins.

-Comme à la nôtre."

La rousse agressive et la vénitienne hérissée, demi-soeurs semblables par le caractère et les fréquenations, filèrent après que Dita ai aidé sa cadette à se rajuster.

Et elles laissèrent Eric seul, et toujours aussi frustré. Il finit le travail seul en se remémorant l'odeur, les mèches arrondies et les mains délicates de son amante rêvée.

Deux lunes passèrent. Dita épousa un veuf dont la fille aurait pu être sa soeur. Elle cessa alors de fréquenter Eric.

Sunilda récupéra le rôle de son aînée: elle devait nourrir les chèvres du chef.

Sa mère commença alors à se moquer de lui, lorsque Sunilda perdit la fin de sa discrétion en venant coincer Eric entre deux chaumières.

Elle devint plus efficace et moins agressive. Plus lente, aussi: sa précipitation précédente lui laissait de douloureuses séquelles après coup, alors qu'un début plus tranquille lui permettait de s'adapter aux proportions de son amant.

Eric était gigantesque. Alors que la plupart des hommes n'atteignaient pas les trois coudées, car il leur manquait deux ou trois pouces de hauteur, Eric les dépassait largement, et était membré en conséquence.

Une certaine expérience facilitait les rapports avec lui, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Pourtant, pour Sunilda comme pour les autres, une fois habituée à ce quasi-phénomène, c'était bien plus appréciable que de fricotter avec le tout-venant: Eric avait appris à faire avec ce qu'il avait, et se révélait bon à ça.

La couleur étrange des cheveux de l'autrefois timide Hedwige disparaissait lentement, alors que le soleil revenait, chaque jour plus présent et puissant.

La mère d'Eric tomba enceinte. Sa joie était palpable, et celle qu'on voyait généralement comme une "ancienne beauté" retrouva alors toute sa grâce et sa superbe.

Puis l'enfant mourut dans son ventre, alors qu'elle commençait toujours à s'arrondir.

Et Eric pensa à se marier, pour détourner les idées de sa mère. Pour qu'elle aie à nouveau un enfant à choyer.

Son père lui présenta une fille -mignonne, certes, mais fille, aucunement femme, et Eric ne se voyait pas remuer entre cette paire de cuisses-là- d'un village voisin. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Et s'énerva. Son fils pensait au mariage, certes, mais pas pour lui-même.

Il le poussa un peu -oh, si peu- et Eric lâcha le morceau. Les bébés que perdaient sa mère avant qu'ils ne soient vraiment des bébés. Sa volonté de lui en donner un, dans ses bras.

"Mais un bâtard ne lui plairait pas. Je veux une épouse.

-Non. Tu veux voir ta mère heureuse. Eric. Lorsque tu voudras _réellement _te marier, avoir ton foyer, tes enfants, subir les frasques de ton fils, lorsqu'il aura l'âge de jouer entre des cuisses, et le reste... Alors, je te trouverai une femme comme il faut."

Ils se turent.

Puis le guerrier vieillissant ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, et lâcha, sur un ton moqueur:

"De toutes les femmes, laquelle te plaît le plus?"

Il pensa à Sunilda, qui cessait de le frapper.

A Dita, maintenant mariée, et qu'il soupçonnait enceinte.

A Ena, à la grecque, à Astrid, à Mechtild, à Irmine, Randi et Rikke -oh, les seins de Rikke, par tous les dieux!, à Alwine, et ne sut quoi répondre.

Puis une image -une fulgurance le traversa.

"De toutes les femmes, je préfère la Valkyrie dans sa clairière de neige, qui se bat à poings nus contre des épées souillées"

Son père vit la blondeur et la finesse, puis il souffla doucement.

Ce n'était pas le cas en permanence, mais, par Thor, son fils était un idiot.

Reviews, please! Le bouton bleu ne mord pas, et moi non plus ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour! J'avais dit à ma reviweuse que je posterai l'autre semaine... J'ai oublié... J'avais fini le chapitre le jour même et embrayé sur le suivant. Et finalement j'ai oublié de le mettre en ligne. Paaardon!

Sinon... Je vois mes stats et je vois que je suis lue par les français, les belges et les suisses, ainsi que de rares canadiens. (Et une visite américaine, aussi...) Mais pas de réactions. Je ne me vexe pas, je contaste juste ^^ (et je préfère ça aux reviews insultantes que j'ai vues chez certains...)

Donc, voilà la suite. Question sexe, on fait le plein, mais ça va bientôt changer ^^ (désolée si ça en contrarie...)

Une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai commencé cette fic est que je voulais voir Eric au plumard (ou sur un tonneau ou tout autre support, ce n'est pas le principal...) et écrire autant de sexe et de sang que je voulais, sans que cela "corrompe" le support original. Hedwige vient de nouvelles d'heroic fantasy personnelles, et je l'ai transosée quasi telle quelle, par affection. Voilà. Bonne lecture!

La lame pénètre doucement sa chair. Elle la sent, millimètres par millimètres, mais n'hurle pas: la douleur est au-delà de ça.

Hurler, simplement hurler, ne représente rien face à ce qu'elle ressent. Cet homme -non, cette créature, c'est une créature et elle aurait du le comprendre- sourit doucement. Elle le trouvait presque beau, quand il la courtisait avec élégance, avec raffinement, sa voix teintée de cet accent étrange. Elle qui n'aime pas les accents avait pourtant été charmée.

"Adieu, petite chose. Tu as presque réussi à m'intéresser."

La lame achève son oeuvre. Sunilda meurt en voyant ses chèvres s'enfuir, rattrappées par les loups.

"Quelle idiote" pense-t-elle. "Il suffisait de se contenter d'Eric"

Il tente de la pénétrer. Ca coince; il n'a jamais connu ça.

Avec une voix pleine d'ironie, elle ricane.

"Je te l'avais dit. On arrête?

-Pas question de rester sur un échec."

Il tente les à-coups, de petits mouvements circulaires, puis abandonne. Il n'a réussi à rentrer que sur un petit centimètre, et regrette, pour la première fois, d'être ainsi bâti.

Elle n'a poussé que des cris de douleur, et c'est le pire, à ses yeux: il déteste ça.

"Comment est-ce que ton mari...?

-Il y en avait moins que toi. Et on y est pas arrivés souvent."

Il grogne puis se laisse tomber à sa gauche.

"Hedwige... Jolie guerrière, éternelle valkyrie...

-Cesse les compliments, je suis déjà nue.

-Mais imprenable. Bon."

Il se redresse brusquement, elle le croit vexé, l'imagine déjà quitter leur abri pour retourner voir une autre.

Il lui saisit les hanches, redresse ses cuisses qui ont depuis longtemps déjà glissé au sol, et embrasse son sexe.

"Ah!"

C'est de la surprise, pas du plaisir, mais c'est déjà mieux. Il tente doucement d'améliorer le son, puis insiste fortement, alternant les caresses internes et externes.

"A-Ah!"

Ca y ressemble plus, maintenant, mais c'est faible. Insuffisant. Il vient ajouter un doigt sur son clitoris tendit que sa langue reste au chaud...

Inefficace. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Il tente de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur: ça passe.

Il le remue doucement, elle se détend. Un second doigt tente de rejoindre le premier, mais, de nouveau, ça ne passe pas, et elle crie.

"Haa..."

C'est de la douleur. Aucun doute: elle est plus faible que précédemment mais ça en est. Il laisse le premier dedans, et son pouce vient caresser son clitoris. Cette fois-ci, la réaction est superbe.

Il sourit. Il insiste; elle crie de plus en plus, puis s'interrompt. Il n'y comprend plus rien, puis la regarde. Ses yeux sont fermés.

"Valkyrie?

-Chut.

-Ca va?

-Chut... Je profite. Viens."

Il revient contre elle, l'embrasse.

Et une autre fois. Puis une autre.

Et enfin, retourne entre ses cuisses.

Et la fait crier à nouveau.

Lorsque, quatre jours plus tard, Eric vint saluer Hedwige devant sa famille et la quasi-totalité du village, un murmure -doux ou sinistre, suivant la personne l'émettant- s'éleva, bientôt englouti sous le bruit des armes et des boucliers des guerriers. Ils partaient. Trois semaines de campagne au sud.

Lorsqu'ils reviennent, trois sont morts, et ils sont accueillis par les varègues. Une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes sont là. Ils sont le clan de mariée d'Hedwige.

"Eric.

-Père.

-Il te reste quelques jours pour la retenir. Si tu la veux, montre lui.

-Quoi?"

Eric est un imbécile. Hedwige le sait: il se soucie uniquement des plaisirs éphémères et guerriers. Elle ne veut pas vraiment se marier: un premier veuvage presque chaste lui a suffit. Elle aime crier sous les mains d'Eric. Elle parle doucement avec son beau-frère -ex-beau-frère.

"As-tu un amant, Hedg'?

-Je n'apprécie pas Hedg'.

-Réponds.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

-Crois-tu, ma si jolie?

-Aucun ne couche avec moi.

-Bien. Epouse-moi.

-Je ... Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu es trop jeune pour rester veuve si longtemps. Trop jolie aussi.

-Cesse les flatteries, elles ne suffiront pas.

-Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es une belle femme, intelligente, tu as le sens du commerce, tu me plais, Hedwige."

Elle ne répond rien. Son regard suit quelque chose derrière de lui, il le suit: un groupe de guerriers épuisés arrive lentement dans le village.

"Ton père?

-Resté.

-Tes frères?

-Hedg'!"

Deux types -trop semblables entre eux et à elle pour que l'autre se méprenne- se précipitent sur elle. Le premier la soulève, le second la serre contre lui. Au final, cela donne quelques secondes de confusion avant qu'ils ne retrouvent un semblant d'ordre.

"C'est qui?

-Bjorn.

-Mon beau-frère.

-Il veut quoi?

-Rien.

-Sa main."

Les deux frères se fixent, interdits.

"Vraiment?

-Définitivement oui.

-Hedg', tu as dit...?

-Laissez nous, s'il vous plaît. Je veux en parler tranquillement avec elle."

Les deux colosses aux courtes tignasses ébouriffées reposent la plus si frêle Hedwige au sol et s'éloignent. Ils connaissent le caractère de leur soeur. Elle frappera si l'autre l'agace. Et tous les hommes n'aiment pas ça.

"Ils ont le droit, eux?

-Non, mais ils le prennent. Je préfère les surnoms aux diminutifs.

-D'accord. Ce n'est pas le principal.

-Et qu'est-ce que le principal?

-Notre mariage, ma chère.

-En aucun cas.

-Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère te violait, cet infâme batard, que je ferai la même chose. Et n'essaie pas de le défendre, je t'entendais. Tes cris de douleurs... Je ne te veux que consentante.

-Ton frère ne m'a jamais violée. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis consentante que l'on m'a.

-Tes cris...

-Je sais. Il ne m'a pas forcée, frère.

-Je ne veux plus être ton... frère. Je t'aime Hedwige. Chaque jour je laissais mes armes pour ne pas égorger mon frère lorsque je le croisais... Il ne t'a pas forcée... Par tous les dieux, quel est donc le problème?

-Si nous ne pouvons pas faire quoique ce soit, ni avoir d'enfants...

-Je te veux toi. Tes... charmes auraient été appréciés, ma toute belle, mais ils sont secondaires. C'est toi que je veux à mes côtés. Les enfants viendront.

-J'ai un ami. Je veux lui parler avant de décider."

Elle connaissait Eric. Il ne prendrait pas de décision-peut être même qu'il ne dirait rien. Elle partirait avec l'autre et l'épouserait. Elle avait aimé être varègue, elle le serait à nouveau. Son ancien frère n'était pas un coueur, il était loyal et agréable. Ses accès de colère étaient sans violence. Elle l'épouserait, une fois que son faux amant, Eric, n'aurait pas réagi.

"Tu as pris ta décision?

-Pas encore.

-Menteuse. Dans ce cas, tu ne serais pas venue me voir. Tu as décidé.

-Non, je voulais voir ta décision.

-Quand pars-tu?

-Dans quatre jours.

-Je veux une nuit de plus.

-Cette nuit, alors.

-Peu importe. Je veux juste une nuit."

Il la coucha sur les fourrures. Il la déshabilla lentement, admirant ses formes -la frêle gamine, une si belle femme? Il avait toujours du mal à le croire.

Il la fit gémir doucement avec ses mains. Puis il eut une idée, et la plaça sur lui.

"Bouge comme tu veux"

Elle trouva lentement une position. Il commença à bouger, lentement, et elle gémit plus fort.

C'était presque comme si il la pénétrait. Presque.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, attrapa son sexe et tenta de s'empaler dessus. Une petite partie entra sans problème, puis, de nouveau, il fut bloqué. Alors elle remua doucement, d'abord d'avant en arrière, puis par petits ronds, et il sentit qu'il entrait lentement en elle, si lentement qu'il crut d'abord que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Elle cria alors, et s'immobilisa.

"J'ai mal..."

Il lui toucha les seins, tendrement, parce que la tendresse lui semblait plus indiquée qu'autre chose, puis l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant, câlinant ses hanches. Les pétrissant finalement.

Elle se redressa lentement, et une fois assise, bougea lentement ses cuisses pour améliorer son confort.

"Là, juste comme ça... Je n'ai plus mal"

Il sentit une telle surprise -ce n'était pourtant qu'un murmure, un simple murmure- qu'il croit que la partie était gagnée, et qu'il pouvait bouger. Il bougea, et elle échappa un cri de douleur.

"Non!"

Il cessa alors tout mouvement des hanches, activant par ailleurs ses mains, et sa bouche, qui l'encourageait doucement.

Elle commença à gémir quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il sentait ses cuises se fatiguer du mouvement inhabituel pour elles.

"Viens!"

Il commença alors à bouger, de nouveau, et elle gémit plus fort, et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relâche subitement.

C'était différent de d'habitude, plus libérateur car plus retenu.

Elle n'avait pas joui -elle en était loin.

Ils recommencèrent deux fois, et elle termina seule ces deux fois-là. Il s'était alors uniquement soucié de son plaisir à elle, bougeant si lentement -si lentement!- qu'il ne croyait pas qu'elle put en tirer du plaisir, et accélérant doucement sur les dernières secondes.

Plus tard, il jouit en elle une seconde fois, plus faiblement, et il la vit se rasseoir doucement alors que son souffle s'appaisait.

"Par tous les dieux, pensa-t-il, elle a subit les nuits avec son mari sans rien trouver..."

Il regarda sa silhouette, ses formes, et se dit que les dieux avaient été bien cruels de la faire ainsi, désirée sans qu'elle puisse être satisfaite.

"Valkyrie" appela-t-il, alors qu'un peu de lui coulait entre ses cuisses. Mais l'appellation ne lui semblerait jamais mauvaise, jamais faussée, pensa-t-il.

"Ma valkyrie... Tu as mal?

-Un peu."

C'était un simple murmure. Celui-là lui donnait l'air repu, ou heureux ou les deux.

Peu importe. Sa belle valkyrie avait gémi sous ses coups de reins.

"Eric.

-Oui." Ni d'un côté ni de l'autre ce n'était une question.

"J'ai...

-Oui. Ca t'était déjà arrivé avant?

-Pas avec un homme..."

Elle rit doucement. Puis il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son visage s'assombrir.

"Je vais me marier, alors...

-Je le crois.

-Je ne sais pas si je préfère rester ou partir.

-Et si tu m'ôtes de l'équation?

-Alors je veux partir, Eric.

-Je ne retiens jamais une femme.

-Je sais. J'en suis un peu triste.

-J'espère te revoir," lâcha-t-il finalement."

"Moi aussi" conclut-elle. Elle se leva alors que l'aube retintait doucement le ciel, pris ses vêtement et le quitta.

Il eut soudain très froid, et sentit quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de puissant, là, dehors. Il eut peur pour elle, puis il comprit que la chose était repue, qu'il n'avait pas de violence et qu'il regardait juste.

Eric s'endormit après s'être enroulé dans une des fourrures.


	5. Chapter 5

Réponse à la review anonyme:

Dommage que tu ne sois pas connectée (ou inscrite?)! J'aurais pu répondre en mp.

Merci pour tes compliments. La suite était en partie rédigée, voici le chapitre... (Mais j'ai mis un temps fou, la toute fin était difficile à sortir de mon crâne.)

Mais on va pas rester toujours avec Eric en version viking ^^ Je compte passer d'une époque à l'autre. Bientôt on va arriver à des spoilers de la saison 5, mwahaha

A la base, je voulais passer dans le désordre entre les différentes époques, mais je risquais de me perdre et de perdre mes (rares) lecteurs (lectrices?), et de me perdre moi-même dans la chronologie. Donc je vais aller par cycles, je pense. Mais les cycles ne seront pas forcément continus ( je pense à Pam, surtout).

Ma nouvelle coiffure (anglaises courtes et larges, après deux heures de bigoudis, contre mes habituelles longues et étroites naturelles) m'a donné envie de revenir sur la fic... DONC!

Voici le 5!

Il avait pris son temps, à travers le pays, pour récupérer tranquillement tout ce qui aurait pu lui plaire. C'était très secondaire, mais ça comblait son temps.

Sa meute grandissait lentement mais sûrement. Il évitait ses semblables, enrôlait les loups, tuait les autres -pas question qu'un changeling, d'un type ou d'un autre, ne le trahisse parce qu'il avait manqué de jugeotte. Aucun risque n'était pris: il les tuait tous.

Bjorn regarda la femme qui allait être la sienne. Un pressentiment étrange l'étreignait, quelque chose comme de l'urgence. Ce n'était pas grand chose; de toute façon, il comptait bien profiter.

Cette fille, il en avait rêvé pendant des mois, avant même que son frère n'exprime quoique ce soit à son sujet. Puis il l'avait épousée, et elle avait profité des avantages de lavie varègue, avant de retourner avec les siens. Ses cheveux étaient teints, sa taille épaissie, mais c'était toujours elle, le même esprit, la même combativité. Il la regarda. Il l'aimait. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'appréciait juste; tant pis. Il aimera pour deux. Il s'endormit finalement, bercé par le cahos du chemin.

Hedwige ouvrit les yeux. Elle détailla lentement le corps de son époux, et sourit. Il était... gentil avec elle. Doux. Attentionné.

Ca ne suffisait pas.

Le sexe était douloureux, étouffer ses cris ne changeait rien, il voyait ses larmes. Il n'avait pas l'imagination d'Eric, et elle n'osait pas tenter avec lui ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'autre.

Elle y viendrait.

"Donne moi ta petite soeur."

Il la prit dans son berseau, la porta à sa mère.

La troisième née s'accrochait bien à la vie. Comme le premier.

Il se disputa vaguement avec son père -depuis le départ de Hedwige, c'était de pire en pire.

"Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps entre les cuisses des femmes" était devenu sa plus grande insulte. Sa mère y souriait, maintenant.

Il pensa alors à Hedwige, et regretta, pour la première fois, de l'avoir laissée partir -d'avoir laissé partir une femme. Il aperçoit Sunilda, se niche entre ses cuisses.

La jolie rousse russe remue bien -il a connu mieux, bien sûr, il est difficile de ne pas avoir connu mieux quand on arrive à son niveau de pratique.

Son camée brisé roule à terre, près de sa chemise à lui. Ses bottes de cavalier dégouttent dans un coin, ses souliers vert pâle à elle ont disparu. Peu importe.

Alors qu'il couche ainsi avec cette femme, cette rousse, il repense à l'autre, au pays, à la couronne volée de son père et aux morts. Il revoit Sunilda, sur le sol, les cuisses encore souillées de lui, et imagine parfois sa Valkyrie à sa place. Alors, il se secoue mentalement, et refixe son attention sur celle qui commence gémir sous lui.

Il entend, dehors, le bruit de l'eau qui coule du toit et des arbres, les chevaux qui piaffent, plus loin dans l'écurie, le palefrenier qui frotte les sabots de son destrier. Il sent l'odeur de ses bottes -cuir mouillé et chauffé- de son sexe à elle, de la lavande sur les draps, du chat qui s'est enroulé contre elle, sur son ventre et sa hanche, plus tôt, du chocolat qu'elle a bu.

Il s'ennuie, finalement. Il achève le travail -elle crie -"Da! Da!" et se tait.

Quarante secondes plus tard, elle dort. Il croque lentement à l'arrière de sa cuisse -peu de chances qu'elle voie ou touche la marque.

Il se rhabille -chemise de coton fin, boléro de velours, pantalon de toile épaisse, bottes, long manteau de cuir- et sort. Il récupère son cheval et rentre au petit trot à son domaine.

La brune et la blonde l'observent rentrer chez lui.

"Il est toujours aussi beau, n'est-ce pas?

-Non... Il a embellit. Pris du plomb dans la cervelle, je pense.

-Du plomb?

-Et bien, oui, quoi?

-Tu crois réellement quil a reçu du plomb?

-C'est une expression, Acaste.

-Ne sois pas agacée, Elv'.

-Que tu utilises mon nom russe ne me gêne pas, mais je n'aime pas les diminutifs.

-Je le sais parfaitement."

Les nuits passent et Eric se lasse vite de la Russie. Les pommettes hautes ne compensent pas son ennui chronique. Il emballe une malle -chemises, vestes, tout un attirail de vêtements plus ou moins soyeux qu'il s'arrangeait pour changer régulièrement, et plus ou moins légalement. Il jette un oeil à la pièce -mobilier sobre, il n'est là que lorsqu'il n'est plus avec une fille- et attrape le couvercle de la malle pour la boucler. Alors, elles sont là.

"Bonjour, Eric."

Seule la brune a parlé.

Mais il ne voit que la blonde.

"Ma valkyrie."

Il pense un instant qu'elle est devenue comme lui. Ni son odeur ni son teint ne le confirment. Alors, il demande.

"Vous êtes quoi?

-Actuellement, je suis catégorisée "démone"."

C'est la brune qui a parlé.

"Actuellement?

-Aucune idée de ce que les gens ont pu dire à ton époque, viking.

-Et toi, Valkyrie?

-Je suis... humaine. Stasée, mais humaine.

-Quoi?

-J'ai demandé à un... démon puissant de figer son âge."

Eric regarde la blonde. C'est elle, sans aucun doute possible. Avec quelques années de plus -deux, trois, il s'en contrefiche- mais c'est toujours sa valkyrie. Puis, enfin, il regarde la brune. C'est la grecque. Impeccablement coiffée, maquillée et parée, mais c'est elle, toujours telle qu'elle était lorsqu'il l'a eue.

"Nous cherchons un allié, Eric. Et tu es suffisamment vieux pour pouvoir nous être utile.

-Et j'y gagne...?

-Que veux-tu?"

Il pense à refuser, mais ce fragment de passé, sous ses yeux, est trop tentant. Huit cent ans de plaisirs sans buts, de tueries et de veangence inassouvie commencent à changer son caractère.

Acaste est une demi-démone. Elle a renforcé ses pouvoirs innés par différentes formes de sorcellerie, qu'elle connaît mal et utilise plus mal encore. Acaste, comme les vampires, craint l'argent, mais est insensible à presque tout le reste. Elle a peur des balles -"Trop douloureuses!"- mais en a reçu suffisamment pour savoir ne pas pouvoir en mourir. Les petites flammes qu'elle crée du bout des doigts surprennent mais sont difficilement mortelles.

Hedwige est humaine. Elle a cessé de viellir dix-huit ou vingt mois après avoir épousé Bjorn. Ses cheveux sont blonds, apparemment plus longs que ce qu'il lui a jamais vu, mais son chignon tressé ne lui permet pas d'en être parfaitement sûr.

"Tu ne crains rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

-Tu es vampire, Eric. Tu as vu les tiens être tués. Tu sais de quoi ils sont capables, et tu sais les tuer sans qu'ils te voient. Je... manque de pratique."

Sa valkyrie a peur. Chaque bruit inatendu la fait sursauter. Si elle ne meurt pas tuée -d'une main ou par accident- Hedwige sera immortelle.

Alors, il protège. Mal pour la brune, d'un peu trop près la blonde. Alors, la lame tranche la nuit, et décapite Acaste.

Hedwige pleure. Eric sourit. Enfin, sa Valkyrie est là, de retour, et pour lui seul. Ses crocs s'expriment.

Hedwige a pris le tueur -tueur de démons. Elle n'a encore jamais tué. Elle ne veut pas. Eric le saigne lentement. Il est repu.

"Je vais mourir, Eric. Ma stase dépend de la vie d'Acaste. Sans elle, je vais recommencer à vieillir.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures?

-Non. J'ai beaucoup aimé Acaste, aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, à toi, vampire pluricentenaire.

-Je peux te transformer. Je l'ai déjà fait.

-Je ne serais plus humaine.

-Tu crois toujours l'être.

-Je le suis, Eric. Elle a juste fait interrompre ma vieillesse.

-Alors je vais te changer. Et tu seras éternelle.

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Rentre tes crocs. Je sais ce que deviennent les vampires, Eric: ils tuent, deviennent insensibles, puis s'offrent au soleil. Je ne veux pas.

-Alors je ne te laisse pas le choix, ma valkyrie."

A vrai dire, Hedwige s'y attendait. L'attitude d'Eric à son égard ne lui laissait pas prévoir autre chose. Elle ferme le yeux. Les crocs de son ancien amant se plantent dans sa gorge. Elle sombre.

Son sang est un peu partout -sur lui, sur elle, sous elle, sur le mur. Sur le cadavre du tueur, aussi -quelques gouttes. Elle a cessé de saigner... Mais elle ne meurt pas. Son coeur bat toujours au même rythme, mais dans le vide. Alors il sent quelque chose, avec eux, dans la pièce.

Ce n'est rien de ce qu'il connaît. Ca ressemble à Acaste, et encore, "ressemble" est bien trop fort. Cela pourrait très vaguement s'y apparenter, à son essence et son odeur. Il comprend alors immédiatement que c'est ça, cette chose, mâle, femelle ou asexuée, s'y "apparente vaguement".

"Bonjour, viking."

La voix est humaine. Comme humaine, en tout cas. Mais, en même temps, ce n'est pas une voix. C'est plutôt comme si une chose qui sait imiter un homme le lui montrait. Eric ne sait même pas si c'est réellement une voix -un son- ou autre chose, directement émis dans sa tête, entre ses pensées.

"Homme du nord... Je n'apprécie pas que l'on m'ignore."

Eric a peur, pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles. Cette chose est trop en dehors de ce qu'il connaît pour qu'il puisse risquer de l'affronter. Il va devoir s'y soummettre, s'il y veut pouvoir espérer y survivre.

"Excusez-moi. Bonsoir.

-Bien. Acaste est morte?

-Je le crois.

-Je ne la sens plus. Elle doit l'être. Tu as tué son tueur. Je te dois donc cette vie. Que souhaites-tu?"

Les mots de vieil anglais lui reviennent -vaguement. Un démon doit se soumettre à ses dettes. Plus il en crée, plus il a de pouvoir. Plus il en a, plus il en perd.

"Que pouvez-vous?

-Que ne puis-je pas?

-Hedwige...

-Vivra. Si tu t'obstines à tenter de la changer, je la tuerai peut-être, maissi tu la laisses stasée, elle vivra.

-Elle m'a dit...

-Acaste a menti. Acaste aime mentir. J'ai stasé Hedwige de manière à ce que la mort de ma... à ce que sa mort n'affecte sa protégée que si celle-ci l'avait provoquée, de sa main ou de ses ordres. Ca n'a pas été le cas. Elle vivra éternelle. J'ai un peu trop bien fait cela sur elle... Je ne sais pas si elle pourrait mourir. Que veux-tu?

-J'ai la richesse. J'ai... la femme. J'ai...

-Hedwige décide seule si elle reste ou part. Elle peut laisser beaucoup pour peu.

-Je sais.

-Nous le savons tous deux. J'ai été son compagnon quatre ans. Elle ne m'aimait pas.

-Tu es un démon?

-Oui.

-Acaste était ta fille?

-Ma soeur. Demi-soeur. J'ai le défaut de mon père: les humaines me tentent."

La vague de haine qui traverse Eric crée un rire -vibration douce et, peut-être, plaisante- qui le calme de suite.

"Bien, viking, n'oublie pas qui je suis.

-Quatre ans?

-1448 jours très exactement. Elle n'a pas aimé les enfers. Tu m'agaces. Que veux-tu?

-Ma vengeance."

L'éternité revient en elle. Elle se redresse, porte la main à sa gorge -intacte- et à ses canines. Apparemment, rien n'a changé. Elle regarde le miroir. Elle semble toujours être elle.

"Si je t'avais transformée, tu serais actuellement enterrée et morte. Demain, tu creuserais pour renaître en tant que vampire."

Ses yeux -si semblables à ce qu'ils étaient des siècles auparavant, à peine touchés par des prémices de rides- se tournent vers lui.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle le trouve beau. Elle sourit.

"Tu ne m'as pas changée."

Lui est tout à fait tel qu'elle l'a gardé en mémoire. Il est superbe, toujours trop grand pour l'humanité, mais superbe. Elle a vu les autres hommes grandir, génération après génération, et se doute qu'un jour, bientôt peut-être, sa taille sera la norme.

"Je n'ai pas pu. Ton ... amant démoniaque m'en a empêché."

Son sourire s'efface, puis revient, à peine esquissé. Elle a l'air triste; à présent, c'est juste une fille triste qui tente de faire croire le contraire. A ce jeu, elle est minable.

"Leo?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Le frère d'Acaste?

-Oui."

Elle sent sa colère. Sa faim, aussi. Alors, elle comprend: il ne l'a pas changée, mais quelque chose a changé en elle.

°Bien vu, ma toute belle.°

"Qu'est-ce..."

°Un petit cadeau. J'ai pris du galon, je peux me le permettre. En veux-tu un autre?°

"Non!"

Eric sent sa peur, sa colère. Il sent un "autre chose" qui remue en elle. Une chose qui se modifie à toute vitesse, sans qu'elle puisse intervenir.

"Arrête, Leo. Je t'en prie...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait?... Hedwige, répond!

-Je ne sais pas!"

Ils sentent tous les deux son rire. Puis sa voix.

°Pourquoi ne pas accepter de changer?

-Je veux rester...

°Humaine? Crois-tu réellement encore l'être? Crois-tu que tu peux rester ainsi des siècles et être encore l'un d'eux? Nous ne sommes pas bibliques, tu n'es pas Noé. Je viens de t'offrir un peu de ma soeur. Ta... structure et ton esprit sauront mieux utiliser ses dons. Ma soeur faisait une demi-démone de la pire espèce. Tu as son feu, son instinct, sa magie. Peut-être le reste avec, qui sait? Vit, chère, très chère Hedwige. Mon nouveau rôle ne me permettra pas de te protéger aussi bien qu'avant."

Ils n'ont pas osé l'interrompre: ils ont peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Elle sent une de ces nouvelles choses en elle. Cela pousse, depuis son coeur, à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle veut fuir. Maintenant, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle veut mourir.

°Garde le vampire à tes côtés. Il saura te protéger le temps que tu... n'aies plus besoin de rien.°

Cela sort d'elle comme une parure nouvelle, une partie intégrante de ce qu'elle est à présent. Cela l'enveloppe doucement, et le vampire sort les crocs.

C'est superbe, oui, mais les vampires n'ont jamais apprécié le feu.

Elle est ignifuge, mais pas ses vêtements.

Pas le tapis. Pas le sol. Pas les murs.

Tout flambe.

Eric a fui. Il reviendra le lendemain, aussi tôt que possible.

Mais avant, l'appartement puis le bâtiment entier brûlent. Lorsque le feu commence enfin à s'atténuer, Hedwige sort des cendres. Il lui a fallu des heures pour comprendre comment le garder en elle. Puis, elle a tenté de le faire rejaillir.

Oh, oui, Hedwige est une bien meilleure démone qu'Acaste, sa défunte compagne.


End file.
